takokujinfandomcom-20200213-history
Shelter Among Strangers
Scene Title: Shelter Among Strangers Location: Land of Fire - Miati Forest - Inside Caves Participants: Rain, Anara, Satomi, Ochi, Orochimaru, Akihiko(Logger) The chilling wind would blow through the cavern a bit more harshly in the morning than was expected. many of the poor wanderes were huddled up with their faimilies until it passed and those guarding them, namely Rain, Satomi, Anara, Akihiko and the rest of the Takokujin primarily wore heavy cloaks. Rains eyes were squinted towards where the mouth of the cave would be, tohugh it was down a few path ways from the main aprt of the cavern, the wind found it's way in quite easily. "There must be a storm..." he would comment aloud before gazing at Satomi, Akihiko, and Anara. "We won't fortify this location for the storm as it will not harm us, but we do need to make sure we have as few casualties as possible. make sure everyone has their water, and that something to warm there bones is prepared." Rain would say before looking towards the thrashing bonfire. "And we need to keep that fire going some how as well without expending too many resources." Holding tightly to her cloak at this point was Anara as she hissed at the chilling winds that whipped through the caves not long ago. Her mixed eyes would gaze upon rain as he talked of preperations to pretect the others which merited a nod from the woman. She would stand up and stretch out with a quiet yawn before walking towards the mouth of the cave to see how bad it was outside. "At this rate we'll lose people regarless if we don't find a more suitable place to live..." She turns on her heels and looks over the survivors and her allies with a smile. It seemed forced at this point duely because she knows they haven't seen the worst of times just yet. Satomi gives a short nod to Rain as he explains the orders. It was simple enough work, really, and if there was a storm brewing, it was only sensible to take the necessary precautions. From her bag, the young woman begins to produce a variety of dried leaves. Putting some to the side, and selecting others, "I'll boil some water and prepare some tea." She says, seriously. After all, what would be better than delicious tea to keep up ones spirits in the midst of such a crisis? "If anyone is injured or in pain... bring them to me. I may ease their suffering somewhat. They have enough spiritual and emotional hardship that any more physical pain would be... unnecessary. " A rather disconcerting way of saying she would help heal the sick and pained, but, then, she -was- offering to do just that, right? The snow itself seemed to overwhelm everything in it's bath, freezing over the luscious lilies that float upon the waters surface every now and then, and even killing off lone animals. Nothing could escape this terror from mother nature, and only few have been courageous to face this foe one on one. Stupidity would lead their actions, and with this unique asset by their sides nothing could stop them from attaining their goals. Not even if it were for to reach the simplest thing. A hand crept up the side of the mountain reaching for anything it could get at, concave regions within the mountain provided climbers with a sturdy formation to utilize in order to scale upwards and with this it allowed him to reach the top in no time, though that's a bit too forward. The hand, resembling a human shaped left arm seemed to scan over the concave region before grabbing upon a secure surface and using this, the man pulled himself up. With each passing moment, he moved closer to the top repeatedly transitioning from left to right hand on each secure formation that was above him. He stopped looking around a bit, his hood getting in between him and visibly seeing the area though he dared not to remove it risking the slightest chance of falling. With a sigh he looked back up and proceeded to scale the hill, now going with a more steady rhythmic type ascent. Approximately, about a few inches above him he spied a bit of a gap randing from around fourteen to sixteen inches and with a needed under the breath cursing, filling his lips with warmth, he applied a bit of chakra onto the soles of his hands and the toes of his feet and jumped upwards ----- missing the next place to grasp onto! Dressed in the same type of heavy cloak as his other comrades wore, a thick layer of cloth to lessen the winter chill that was crushing the spirits of the unfortunate souls that were the refugees they were guarding. Akihiko, with his dark blue hair seeming almost black in the depths of the cave would peer over at Rain as he began to speak of orders and how to go about assuring their targets, he'd guess, alive for the duration of this winter storm. The noise coming from the crackling bonfire draws Akihiko's attention for several moments as the blazing fire strained to keep those huddled around it warm. "We need to find some way to block the entrance, even if only partially.. to cut back on the wind getting into the cave. That fire is barely able to keep them warm. Hell, I'm starting to freeze up. But I'm not worried about me, I'll survive. I've endured worse." the blue eyed cloaked man would state. Not but a few moments after he said this, a sudden thudding noise fills the cavern.. the sound of something falling down perhaps. Akihiko's head turning sharply towards the cave entrance, narrowing his eyes. "You guys hear that?.. I think we have visitors." Rain would frown a bit at the noise for a moment, though he'd listen to the others as well. "I'm going to get some mroe wood for the fire..." was all that Rai nwould say however. While they were protecting alot of poor, starving souls, there was a price they had to pay for such protection. That price was largely information, and some times valuables that no longer had a purpose in their destroyed lives and existances. Getting to a new home was more improtant than a gold necklace, atleast that was how Rai nwould explain it to them. He helped to run a strange operation indeed. He almost seemed like some sort of demi-savior to those down tordden souls ,as he lived with them, but held himself and the rest of Takokujin high. They didn't rise above those that suffered, they simply carried on with strength. This inspired hope in the people's eyes, and helped the organization stay hidden. They say if you want to know how to enter a castle, consult with the rats. Moving from his position, he would go through the tunnels that lead to the enterance, bundling up as he would break in to the bitter white blast of wind and snow. There, he would begin to see others, standing at the mouth of the cavern and focusing on what he could make out, wordlessly. He doubted it was a scout or a ninja team. If it was, they were inept and they would have a chance to get away if need be. Rain would eventually say, "Help me gather fire wood, and you can enter with my blessing." As Rain walked passed Anara she'd wrap up tighter in her cloak and step behind him in the mouth of the cave. She looked on at the others at the entrance, but said nothing as Rain invited them on. Before he'd leave, Anara would whisper in his ear, 'My name isn't to be given out to these two. I have no idea who there are or if I myself can trust them...' She'd then raise her hood and walk back into the cave to help the others. Trying to think of a way to cut down on the wind-cutting chills blasting the refugees, Anara would sigh as nothing was coming to mind. The hebi girl would then walk over towards Akihiko and ask, "Any ideas on how to take car eof this and not compromise ourselves in this?" She looks over towards Satomi with eyes that ask the same of her as well. Satomi seems quite content to simply brew her tea. Selecting some of the more... common varieties, because it was, after all, going to be going to the poor and needy. Not to her. It wasn't as though they were going to have a proper appreciation for the greater subtleties in the richer and more expensive varieties available to the miko. When she realizes that Anara has actually asked her for assistance, she pauses for a moment. "Take some rope and some of the canvas from the tents, and make small barriers inside the cave. It will not be as effective as blocking up the entrance, but nobody will be able to see it from the outside, and it may afford some small protection." If she herself is particularly bothered by the cold and biting wind, she doesn't show it. But, then, she was brewing tea, and wasn't the cold just one more discomfort to be risen above? Giving it the satisfaction of making her shiver would be a sign of weakness. ... The extra layers she was wearing underneath the miko uniform helped a lot there, too, admittedly. Ochi was about as well. Nether the fact that the boy had been missing for a terribly long time. He had been living in nature, hidden from all signs of life to his own devices. It was where his senses drew him to remain away from those that would use him to their advantage. His fragile nature had to grow stronger before he finally set out of hiding and found someone to stalk. He had remained behind Orochimaru for a few hours, concealing himself in the snow. His body blue from the cold as he made his way through. Eventually, finally, he rears his head. "Snake-kun." He comments out of the blue, just then Rain arrived. He frowns slightly and swallows, "Erm... Konnichiwa?" Orochimaru stood up, readjusting the heavy jacket that protected him from the cold and began to walk a bit. In between him and the place he needed to be, there seemed to be a human made path. His eyes showed a bit of annoyance as he looked around now spying several humanoid figures somewhat hidden in the blizzard. "How interesting. " He folded his arms, showing signs of natural curiosity on his face. "Help you gather wood?" He tilted his head to his left and considered the offer for a split second only to shrug his shoulders in the end. "I'll do just that Mr. It is not too good of weather out here anyway. My hands are nearly frozen." Time for talk was over as the wind was about to intensify, being aware of this Orochimaru proceeded to pick of all the loose wood he could in form of dead branches and such. Folding his arms beneath his heavy cloak, Akihiko watched Rain as he would venture off to the outside of the cave in search of more firewood... good luck finding any with all that snow blowing. Undoubtedly, they'd have to dig through the snow as well, to unearth the viable branches and other bits of wood to use as bonfire fuel. Not getting much of an answer to his comment about the noise coming from the entrance of the cave, he'd just shrug his shoulder and let the matter drop at that. Rain could deal with whatever was at the mouth of the cave on his way out then. For now he'd just inch his way closer to the fire so that some of the wavering heat would soak into his cloak and at least keep him somewhat warm. This of course left him alone with their client group and those who remained that didn't go with Rain in search of firewood. The strange girl with the different colored eyes would eventually approach him, turning his head slightly in her direction as she spoke to him, asking just what he had in mind to do just what he asked. "Well, the only thing I could think of off the top of my head is to set up some logs at the entrance of the cave. It'd act as a wind barrier. Problem is gathering up the logs." he says... though for him, felling trees would be an easy task. The girl brewing the tea though also put out a rather good idea, "Yeah, there's that too." he'd say with a nod, doing just that. Heading for the supplies and rounding up the canvas from an unused tent and a bit of rope to set up some wind barriers to keep the chill air from blowing directly into the shivering people within the cave. Rain would nod towards Anara briefly as he kept his eyes on the stranger... or two it seemed. Snake-kin was it? Interesting nick name for such a young boy. A very subtle smile would be seen in the whisps of snow that passed before he'd step out and gather some wood himself. Luckily, the storm was breaking down trees as it passed, making fresh pieces of wood only partially covered by the snow. "You too..." he would say to the new boy as he stood with an arm full of branches and twigs and deaad, dry leaves. Heading back towards the cavern slowly, he would take a bit of time to question them along the way. "What shall i call the both of you?" he would ask of them with a glance behind himself towards them. He did still have to be careful with these new people. There wasn't quite an open door policy as there was an accepting quality to passer bys. But children in the deep wilderness wasn't normal, aside from times like these. Suspicion had to give way to opportunity, and even if these children would only be here for a fleeting moment, they may be able to spread alittle word to the next vagabond of use to the Takokujin. Anara nods and agrees with Satomi's plan and helps Akihiko gather up the supplies they need to begin the process of making bariers in the cave. To help better anchor the tents to keep from getting blown aside so easily, Anara would take two of the tents at a time and punch holes in them to stitch together. "heavier flaps means more wind needs to push at it to get through." The hebi girl then looks around fr good places to stick the roof of the cave to hang the tents to allow for access to both sides of it without hampering movement too much. At this point the caev begins to smell of the tea Satomi was making rousing alot of the people to wake and look in her general direction. Those who were already up were looking at her as if she were a T-bone steak and awaiting it to finally be cooked. Satomi completely refuses to rush the process, despite the attention she was getting. This, too, was part of the lesson of suffering. To have to wait and be patient in order to obtain the ultimate reward. But it would be worth it when it was done. The tea might be a cheap variety, the lowest quality she had on her, but to these people it may as well be the nectar of the Gods themselves. "You may approach." The young woman says at last, perfectly happy to let the others run around and actually do the difficult work of putting up the barriers whilst she begins to serve the first round of tea. And... well, it is as good as such low-quality stuff could really realistically get. Which is why she isn't having any herself. Just doing a little bit to help alleviate some of the suffering of these unfortunate souls. Certain in the knowledge that the balance was still firmly in favor of her preferences, and that by doing so, she wasn't making their lives unduly easy. A sedate, happy expression on the young womans face. Ochi ponders a few moments and nods his head. "Asikishu Ochi, erm.. Genin-or-some- some of Konohagakure. " He lifts his shoulders not sure on it. "Well kinda, who knows." He chuckles. "Haven't really been in the village for quite sometime." He comments picking some wood up, breaking it off with a combination of a rusty kunai and his hands. "Erm..." He taps his chin with his open hand and glances at Rain. "If we make fire, does that mean there is food? Just not rabbit, no. I'm sick of rabbit stew." He continues to fidgit finding more wood and peers at Orochimaru. "It's been ages since we've met, eh?" It took about four to five minutes to pick up enough loose wood, since some of it was already hidden by the snow. Despite the storm beginning to break he did not want to spend any more time outside than necessary. He nodded to Rain and followed the man to inside. The boy stood there looking around a bit taking note of everything around him, before proceeding to drop his load of wood. As he approached the campfire he spied several different people around it protecting them from the cold. The warmth within the cave overcame the young man and caused him to smile faintly immediately. Then his smile grew even bigger as he recognized a familiar face. "Well well. No wonder your figure looked familiar to me. Provided that my eyes are not failing me you really are Ochi." His voice was as husky as ever. "Then again I should not be that surprised, should I? After all we do seem to have a habit of bumping into each other at odd times in strange places." He waved his hand at Ochi and sat down his eyes moving around trying to catch every single detail while rubbing his hand together desperately trying to regains his feeling of touch. "Eh, today seems like a good day to make new friends. I am pleased to meet you all, tough I do not know your names. My name is Oraiochi Orochimaru but please just call me Orochimaru. So by what name are you all called again?" With the newly installed wind breaker flaps, the air within the cave itself would begin to retain the heat the fire was giving off.. coupled with the inviting aroma of the cheap quality tea that Satomi was brewing, it gave the dank refuge a sort of cozy feel. If only slightly. At least it was starting to warm up a little inside, even if the storm outside was starting to subside. However, Akihiko would quirk a brow at Anara... for wrecking up some of the tents just to reinforce some of the barriers. "You sure you should be tearing up the tents like that? I don't think any tornado force winds should be coming through here anytime soon." giving a slight shrug. With the preparations of 'insulating' the entrance complete, Akihiko could go back to what he was doing before he started the home improvement project. Absorbing some warmth from the bonfire. Not long after, Rain and his new entourage would return... two children from the looks of it.. one with the same weird kind of eyes as a certain other person in the room. The boy seeming rather talkative, wanting to know names and such. Akihiko however would act as if he wasn't paying attention, and just remain silent. He wasn't being paid to 'make friends'. 'A Genin of the Leaf... and they seem to know each other as well. Still... they have been wandering around it seems. Strange.' Rain would give the situation some thought as he manuvered to the fire and placed the kindling around and within it, stoking it a bit as he added more slowly. The walk through the "storm barriers" had been enough for him to know that a plan had been developed for the clientel. Now he would just have to figure out what to do with the kids. Gazing at them over the growing flame, Rain would formulate his words a bit carefully. "What has caused you to wander?" he would say, seemingly ignoring their questions about names and the like. They had earned a place by the fire for the day, but not much else. Thus was the way of the rough and tumble traveler. Bartering was life blood, value was measured only in usefulness. "Do you not have homes and families to go to? People who miss you...who will care for you? Why would you travel through this blizzard to a place like this so close to the boarder?" And now for their answers. Rain would pay very close attention to their words from this point on, and if he knew Satomi, she would be listening carefully as well. One could tell the weight of ones burden often by how they spoke and what they wished to share about it. Even a child had their mannerisms in expressing themselves in this fashion. If they were spies, Raion would count on their inexperience in life to reveal their limited exposure to the harshness of this world. If they had traveled as they said, the proverbial calluses would show themselves to be rough and hard indeed. Anara simply shrugs at her friend in arms and says, "It also double insulates as you can feel aready im sure. It keeps the heat in and the cold air out." She gets up and walks over to the fires after Rain returns and lays back down. She seems to curl up in a ball almost as Rain questions the boys about how they got out here in the snow and such. Her mixed eyes scan the area around taking in everything she see's with careful thought before closing her eyes. The last thing she needed was to be attacked in her sleep... Satomi is, apparently, the only member of the group to dignify Orochimaru's question with a response. Though, from the twinkle in her eye and the smirk on her lips, it is quite obviously a sarcastic one. "We are but strangers, friend." She replies, quietly. Pouring out another two cups of tea, before she reaches into her pocket and produces some new leaves, cleaning out the teapot absently to prepare it for the far superior batch she was preparing to make for herself and her comrades. The last two cups of tea offered to the newcomers instead. Rain would be correct in assuming that the young woman is paying a lot of attention to the newcomers. Though she doesn't seem at all concerned about their arrival. They are, after all, showing absolutely no signs of aggression. And why should they? This is just another refugee camp. There are likely dozens like it scattered throughout the country at this moment in time. There isn't really anything to mark this one as different except for the slight amount of deference being paid to the obvious organizers of the camp. After she has offered the tea to the newcomers- whether it is taken or not- the young miko will produce a waterskin from her pocket, filling the teapot again from her own supply. Things had progressed rather smoothly, and she felt much more comfortable in the warmth. She was going to do her best to make her comrades feel like they are at home; their suffering has been paid off with their labor. Ochi places the wood gently on the ground and flicks the rusted kunai between his fingers and sheathed it. It seems to be the only kunai left that he had in his arsenal. He warms himself at the fire by rubbing his hands. First peering at Rain with a smirk set on his face. "I'm... Different." He pauses glancing at the fire and simply sitting with his legs crossed. "I've been wandering around for months alone, hunting. I'm sure they forgot about me or something. Or think that I have been involved with tasks or something." He lifts his shoulders. "I'm supposed to have a lot of talent but from what they know of me, I'm talentless." He smirks. Hidden in his own truth. "I'd much prefer to remain far away from ninja duties and just enjoy living in freedom. Is that so bad." He peers at the group and grins. Rain's words sink in more. He sighs, "I have nothing to return home to. My mother is dead, died protecting me. My dad is a Chuunin only interested in duty. I've been alone... I don't want to be a liability anymore. I want freedom and the taste of salt on my lips as I sail on the oceans. I might not look like much but I can hunt. I'm a good hunter. I'm fast and efficient and can track down prey if need be." He peers at the fire and smirks, his hand slowly reaching into it before his hand sizzles and burns. He withdraws his hand. "There is nothing left for me to do." He takes out his rusted Konohagakure headband and shows it to them. "I just want to belong somewhere where I can find a group. If you don't wish to have me. I can go. If you do. I can carry your gear and hunt for food." He nods his head. "I'll do it for free." He peers at Rain. "I'm lost looking for escape." He glances at Orochimaru. "And this is one of the only friends I had." "What has caused me to wander? Well... I sort of have this goal. If I were to state it in words... I like to see moving things. They're boring when they don't move. A windmill that is not moving... can be nice from time to time... But most of the time, it's not even worth looking at. To make the story short Life at Konoha was fast becoming stale so I decided to leave, explore the world and make things move. I suppose that old geezer to be mad." Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders casually. "You see Danzo Hokage called me a prodigy and made sure to personally train me. Jiraiya, Tsunade and I were his personal team. As far I am concerned there was not a lot for him to show me anymore. My path is different. Besides to answer your second question I do not have any family to go to and never had. I do not have any real connections to Konohagakure. Closest thing to family for me was leader of Hebigakure Snake Princess Kikuyou but she is gone or so I have heard. From what I have been told my parents were killed by an attack from an unknown ninja affiliation. As you see I am an orphan." The boy pauses and shakes his head with sad expression on his face. "I was adopted by Kikuyou and later sent to Konoha to train in Shinobi arts by elders of Hebigakure. There is a not a lot to it. They did this all just to gain something out of it. With Kikuyou being missing I have no one to go to. I heard a rumor claiming she is dead and decided to venture out and find out the truth myself." "Well there you have it. That's my story and Ochi already told you his though I do wonder if they would even want you back Ochi. Some of them do think you as a loaded gun just waiting to explode. I bet they are just pleased you are nowhere around. Anyway what about you? Just a group of strangers eh?" He fixed his eyes on Satomi trying to evaluate and figure her out. Akihiko remained close to the fire, shoving his hands out of the heavy cloak he wore and let them bake slightly in the heat coming from the now freshly fed firepit. His gloved hands would then slip back into the cloak after a few moments of obtaining warmth, folding against his chest. He'd look from where he was, watching the ongoing conversation between Rain and the two new kids that came with him. Probably the ones who caused the stir of noise before Rain went out in search of wood. But, what he did with those two wasn't really his concern. "Feh... this place is boring as hell." he mutters to himself, wondering why he was sitting in a stinking cave, freezing his ass off for a bunch of homeless villagers... Listening to them in turn, and failing to smile at Satomi's remark simply to keep the situation serious on his end, he would hear them out. While they did seem like adequate reasons and drives, he did have that burning question he knew neither of them could answer. Where they being pursued actively? Whether they were missed or not wasn't truly an issue. Was mattered to Rain was if they would be a burden if they remained. However, at the same time, that uncertainty came with all wanderer's who came to the Takokujin for aid. They brought more baggage with them than bags almost always. "Very well..." Rain would say aloud before moving over towards Satomi after she got done cleaning or setting up the new pot of tea. Glancing at Akihiko sharply before glancings towards the two boys, he would signal for him to keep an eye on them both while he confered with Satomi. Not that Akihiko's opinion didn't matter, but he wasn't paid to make friends after all. "Satomi..." Rain's voice would speak soft and low to her. "...they are part of the risk we take here... and perhaps part of the reward we will take back. I am inclined to let them stay, but i am wary of what they may bring with them. During your assignment, i want you to try and acertain their importance to the village. If they are freshly missing, it should be buzz. If they are simply on a mission of some sort, it may also be words upon the wind. If you hear and see nothing... then that is what we will have to assume is the status of their abscence, a non issue." Rai nwould now allow Satomi to speak after his long winded analysis and plan for the situation. He leaned his shoulder against hers in order to allow her words to be heard easily during their brief meeting. Satomi's response to Rain is quite swift, her voice low. "If what he said is true, then the boy was the student of the Hokage. If that is the case, then I doubt that they are going to have forgotten him." There's a heartbeat before she continues, "The other one... just seems desperate. I would be cautious. They could be attempting to infiltrate us on behalf of the village, to root out Chigakure remnants in amongst the refugees. I doubt that they are. They are too... open, for that, really. But we shouldn't discount the possibility. " Her own analysis complete, the young woman pours some of the finer tea into three cups. Offering one to Rain, before she takes her own, and the other one. Sliding herself over next to Akihiko, she speaks at a more reasonable volume. "Life is a journey." She says, to the blue-haired man. "Life is a journey of hardships." She says, pressing the tea into his hands regardless of whether or not he -wants- to take it. "Consider our suffering on behalf of these unfortunates to be part of that journey. Were it not for our suffering here, we would not obtain the valuables and experience our travels has given us. Nor would we be able to meet these intriguing young boys. Such spirited individuals! " Ochi glances at Satomi and lifts his brow, he pushes himself to his feet and shifts next to Akihiko. He pokes the elderly boy in the ribs and smiles. "Got any food?" He licks his hand. He then follows to glance at the others. "Throw us out if you want. Orochimaru and I met by chance here. I'm simply here because I've got nowhere else to go. Returning to the village will force me back into duty and watch. I've been enjoying living alone but need someone to be with." He sighs leaning towards the fire. His stomach grumbles. "I'll carry your gear. All I ask is companions and something to eat." He glances at Orochimaru and smirks. "Orochimaru- kun is one that knows well how to control my lust. He's like me, we are alone." The boy grinned. He knew more than enough to appreciate such keen wisdom as just demonstrated by Satomi. Idly he threw a small branch into the fire and watched it to turn into ash. Then he picked another one, weighted it on his palm and nodded to Satomi. "I admire your sharp mind. What you said would be more than true if there were not couple of factors that have to be taken into account." The boy paused and glanced at Rain. All the time he made sure to keep his tone of voice respectful. "You are just a group of casual wanderers, hunters and the like, right? ...and this is all purely academicals. " He kept weighting the branch on his palm and placed his words carefully. "Konohana has had a lot in its hands lately - just way too much to pay attention to couple of genin. It would be different if we were of high rank or of any real importance to Konoha but we are not. Ochi here was not a liked person and there were strong elements among Konoha that wished him just to go away. Rest assured he is not missed nor searched after. As far as I go it has been over a year since I left Konohagakure. Even after all that time not a single person has been sent after me. Taking into account everything that has happened (in the IC world of NMR) they must assume I am dead. That is the only logical conclusion. Memory of our lives is like this branch." At this point the boy threw the branch into the fire. "It has turned into ash long ago just like this branch is about to turn into ash." Having settled himself near the fire, given a spot so close amongst all the other refugees due to his aid in keeping them warm and alive during such inclimate weather.. Akihiko isn't one to pass up a good thing and lounges in the spot he has taken up for himself, pairing himself off with one of the more prettier refugees that was in the group. He had been idly chatting with the girl to lift her own dour spirits, and at the same time give him something to take his mind off of all the dullness that came with protecting a group of people in a cave. He did however catch wind of Rain's subtle signal to keep an eye on the two children.. giving an ever so faint nod in reply before abruptly giving off a spirited laugh after telling the pretty little thing beside him a dirty joke that brought a bright blush to her face. "Hah, seems our little patch job has left you the ability to blush again." he says, chuckling faintly at that. Eventually, he would find himself sandwiched between a miko and his lady companion to his right... turning his head Satomi's way as the other girl leans foward slightly to look around Akihiko to offer a smile to the girl who served them tea, holding out her cup thankfully and thanking the girl for the hot beverage. The DARK blue haired shinobi soon had a steaming cup of hot tea placed within his hands by the girl, peering down at it quizzically for a few moments. "Heh. Thanks." he would say to her, raising the cups to his lips with those strangely gloved hands of his before letting out a sound of contentment. "Good stuff. I guess I have all that I need around here. Women, drink and a fire to keep warm by." smirking faintly at Satomi, and then the girl beside him. His good times however would be spoiled when he finds himself jabbed in the ribs from behind by one of the children Rain saved from the shelter... "...What?" he'd say somewhat irritably before turning his head to almost glare at the boy. "Food? No, I have no food. If I did, I'd have probably already eaten it by now. Ask this nice lady here to set you up with some tea if you want some." turning his head back to idly amuse himself with chatter between the villager girl and himself. Listening to Satomi, Rain would agree, but note that this didn't change the operation at all. He would keep them with him in the camp, they would not return to Konoha. This means that even if they were spies trying to root out Chigakure ninja, they would have difficulty making contact with others. As they were genin level, prodigies or not, they would likely not have alot of ability at their disposal to get around observations from the Takokujin. Even if they some how were, they would have nothing to report. When Satomi and her team of sorts got done /helping/ Konohagkure, they would be on their way, with our without the new strangers. If they came, it was unlikely their objective was merely to sift through a camp for Chigakure nin. If Satomi didn't really catch wind of urgency to find people, it could be some what assumed to be clear. Certainly not assured of it, or even convienced, just as sure as the situation would allow. If they left the country... there wasn't much they could truly do any how. "You both may stay here for awhile..." Rain would say as he looked to them both, "... but you will earn your keep. i wish to learn more about you, and when the storm passes we will be getting more supplies. While that is being done, i'd like to... chat. For now however, i am going to go rest fairly soon." he would anounce before taking a long gulp of his piping hot tea. He would exhale a plume of steam before sipping it normally and heading towards his tent. "Satomi, Akihiko, make sure they are tended to like the rest. Bedding, a change of clothes, and food." he would say before disappearing in to his own private little nook with his small tent and things.